Wireless coverage inside buildings is generally reduced due to the attenuation caused by the buildings. A solution to this problem is the use of a distributed antenna system (“DAS”). The present invention is a system comprising a DAS with one or more digital filters to reduce unwanted signals from being applied to the LASER and to reject broadband noise from the LASER from being transmitted to and interfering with User Equipment (“UE”) thereby enhancing the uplink and downlink dynamic ranges of the DAS.
These aspects of the invention are not meant to be exclusive and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art when read in conjunction with the following description and accompanying drawings.